


Collared

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Broken Castiel, Broken Sam, Collars, Crying Sam, Demons, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Pets, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel are Demon!Dean's pets. In this installment, Sam and Cas are collared and Sam breaks a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dub-con/non-con depending on how you read it, plus dark implications.
> 
>  
> 
> Inspiration for Castiel’s collar: https://www.etsy.com/listing/173580038/black-lace-bdsm-collar-in-lavender-cream?ref=market
> 
> Inspiration for Sam’s collar: https://www.etsy.com/listing/164336612/discreet-bdsm-collar-white-heart-lace?ref=market
> 
> And matching cuffs: https://www.etsy.com/listing/176512886/daddys-little-bondage-cuff-pink-vegan

Castiel knew that something special was happening when Dean led them into the war room instead of the lounge after breakfast. Two computers were set up on the table, each opened to the same site.

 

Dean led Sam to one computer and Cas to another. Castiel’s breath caught in his throat when he saw what was being sold. He looked over to Sam, who looked like he was trying very hard not to say anything.

 

“I want you each to choose one that you’d like to wear.”

 

Castiel saw Sam’s jaw working, but in the end, the other man settled on, “What’s our budget?”

 

Dean smiled and gently patted Sam on the head. “People like me get what they want,” he reminded him. “Cost is not an object.”

 

Castiel smiled. He’d already caught sight of one he wouldn’t mind wearing. “Can mine say ‘Property of Dean?’” He asked.

 

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Dean said with a smirk.

 

Dean left them alone for nearly an hour to make their choices. Castiel finished within ten minutes after settling upon a thick strip of hand-crafted lavender leather bordered on their side by sweet little strips of black lace. There was an O-ring in front that could be attached to a leash or a lead, and Castiel had decided that that was where he wanted the engraving.

 

He spent the rest of the time helping Sam decide, pointing out the pros and cons of each collar they scrolled past. Finally, they decided on a discreet, thin collar made of pale pink leather and covered in lacy hearts. As they read the description, they discovered that the collar came with matching cuffs.

 

When Dean wandered back in, he requested to see their choices. Castiel eagerly volunteered to go first. Dean looked at the lacy leather and nodded his approval. “I’m sure you’ll look even more beautiful than you already do, Cas,” he said.

 

Dean whistled when Sam showed him what he’d picked out. “Beautiful, Sammy,” Dean said, kissing the top of his pet’s head. “I’ll order them now.”

 

***

 

Three days later, Dean requested Castiel’s presence via pager two hours earlier than Castiel was used to waking up. Castiel groaned and dragged himself out of bed, meeting Dean in the lounge. Dean gestured for him to kneel before his Master, and he obeyed.

 

“Castiel,” Dean began. He smiled. “Loyal. Brave. _Obedient._ It took Sammy months to break, but you... You were mine in three days. You didn’t put up much of a fight at all. It’s like you put up a token struggle and then just gave in to what I wanted, almost as if what I wanted was what _you_ wanted from the very start. You fell to your knees and you _worshipped_ me. You took everything I had to give you, and you didn’t fight it not even once. Tell me why that is.”

 

“I love you, Master,” Castiel said, lifting his head minutely.

 

“You do, don’t you? And you have for a while now. Tell me, are you happy?”

 

“Yes, Master. I live to serve you.”

 

“That pleases me, Cas, it really does.” He licked his lips and leaned forward. “But I need to know, Cas. I need to know if you really want this.”

 

Castiel lifted his head to meet Dean’s eyes. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

 

Dean leaned back and lifted one eyebrow. “You wouldn’t, would you?” He said, more to himself than Castiel. “So you’re happy? Just like this? To be owned by me? Controlled by me? You gave up Heaven for me; you gave up your Grace for me, and you want me to believe that you’re _happy_ kneeling in front of a _demon_?”

 

“I don’t see you as a demon, Dean. Your soul still glows; you are still the righteous man I pulled from Hell. The only thing that has changed is your determination to take what you believe is rightfully yours.”

 

“And you never want something more?”

 

Castiel looked away. “Being loved by you... It is all I ever dreamt of, all I ever hoped for. If you give me nothing else, I will be content for the rest of my mortal life.”

 

“Answer the question, Cas.”

 

Castiel turned back to Dean, eyes burning bright with all the intensity they’d held as an angel. “I would be lying if I said that there were not times when I craved a different sort of intimacy... But I am happy. I truly am. I am content to kneel before you and do your bidding and be controlled by you. I am happy to be your beloved pet. As long as I am by your side, there is joy in my life.”

 

Dean smiled, and his jade-green eyes flashed to black. “Good boy, Castiel,” he praised. He blinked and his eyes once again shone green and white. “I promised you when this began that I’d love and cherish you, that I’d keep you safe from harm, that I’d protect you no matter what. I have and I will continue to keep my word. And you... You promised to obey me, and to submit to my will. Unconditionally. Unquestioningly. Have you changed your mind?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “No, Master.”

 

Dean grinned. “Good. Come here.” Castiel crawled forward until his head was in Dean’s lap. Dean petted him and played with his hair until Castiel closed his eyes with a sigh. “Tell me something, Cas,” he whispered, gently pulling his fingers through his pet’s hair. “Do you want me to mine forever?”

 

“Yes,” Castiel breathed.

 

Dean silently slipped on Castiel’s collar and locked it in place. “Mine,” he growled, and pulled Castiel into his lap for a punishing kiss.

 

“Yours,” Castiel promised.

 

***

 

Castiel returned to the bedroom he shared with Sam thoroughly fucked out and sated. Castiel smiled at Sam and proudly showed him his brand new collar as he passed on Dean’s summons.

 

Sam appeared in the doorway of the lounge, nervously shifting from side to side. Dean smiled at him and patted the seat beside him. “Heya, Sammy,” he said. Sam sat down on the couch next to Dean and eyed his brother warily.

 

Silence settled between them, heavy and thick in the air until Dean spoke a few moments later. “You’re happy, right, Sammy?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“Dean,” Dean corrected.

 

“Dean,” Sam repeated.

 

“You want this, right?” Dean asked, all brotherly concern and _normalcy._ Sam wasn’t fooled.

 

“I want things to be the way they used to be,” Sam spat.

 

“But, Sam,” Dean whined. “We spent our lives on the road, hunting monsters, killing and fighting and dying. I want something better for us.”

 

Sam sighed. “There’s a lot of different kinds of better, Dean.”

 

“Like what?” Dean asked.

 

“Like... I don’t know. Buying a house, getting a dog, going back to college. Getting a job. Having normal lives.”

 

“We’re safe here,” Dean protested.

 

“All right, so maybe a house isn’t the best idea, but-”

 

“Look how running away went the last time, Sam. You don’t need to go back to college, because you don’t need a job, because I provide for you.”

 

Sam’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “I want my brother back,” he whispered.

 

“I’m right here,” Dean said. “Right here,” he reiterated, punctuating each word with a kiss.

 

Sam knew that fighting was a lost cause. “I’m happy, Dean. I want this.”

 

“You’re still fighting me,” Dean murmured against his lips. “But I know it’s just an act. I’ve seen how happy you are, submitting to me. _Obeying._ Being my good little Sammy.”

 

“I’m happy, Dean,” Sam repeated, chasing Dean’s lips when the demon pulled away.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Sam hissed as Dean gently bit down on his lower lip and began to tease the indent with his tongue.

 

“And you want this?” Dean asked, kissing down Sam’s neck.

 

“Yes,” Sam replied, thrusting his hips up when Dean wrapped a warm hand around his throbbing erection, still around from when he’d woken up that morning and fueled by the past three days of denial.

 

“How bad?” Dean asked, flicking his tongue against Sam’s ear _just_ the way Sam liked it.

 

“So bad,” Sam said. “Want you.”

 

“You want me to own you?” Dean asked. Sam nodded. “Want me to control you?” Another nod. “Want me to _use_ you?”

 

“Yes, please, Dean,” Sam whined as Dean’s strokes grew faster.

 

“Want me to break you?”

 

“Yes, oh God, please. Dean!”

 

“Want me to ruin you?” Dean asked, devastatingly soft.

 

“Yes,” Sam moaned. He was so close, just a little more and-

 

“Forever?” Dean asked, even softer this time, so quiet he could barely hear it over the sound of his own ragged breathing.

 

“Forever,” Sam shouted as he shuddered through the dual sensations of the collar closing around his throat and his orgasm ripping through him.

 

Sam started crying when Dean walked out of the room, leaving him cold and filthy on the couch. He was still crying when Dean returned a few moments later with a warm washcloth and a banana.

 

“Shh, Sammy, I’ve got you,” Dean soothed, gently cradling the human and running the washcloth through the sticky pool of cum slowly cooling across his chest.

 

“M-Master,” Sam sobbed, turning into the touch.

 

“I’ve got you, sweetie. I’m right here. You know I love you, right, baby?” He asked, softly rocking Sam back and forth.

 

Sam closed his eyes and nodded, tears quickly drying up as Dean began to press soothing kisses against his temples.

 

Sam reached up to run a finger along his brand new collar, and opened his eyes to see Dean smiling down at him. “Mine,” Dean said.

 

“Yours,” Sam agreed. “Forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/requests are welcome.


End file.
